crepusculefandomcom-20200213-history
Ch.84: Greetings (2)
Bathory and Lark are at Arzew's courtyard. Bathory is surprised to hear the boy saying that he wants to help out with student council work. Lark awkwardly asks her if he can. Bathory asks him if he is willing to do this because he is feeling lonely now that Seere is working all day at the infirmary. Lark loudly complains that this is not the reason. He the smiles and says that he is just concerned about Setz. Bathory is stunned to hear this. She pats Lark on the head, complimenting him that he has grown. Lark turns all red and complains about it. He turns to leave, while saying that Angela too wouldn't leave Setz like that and that he's just doing what's natural. Bathory follows him and suggests that he takes this opportunity to join the student council. She then claims she's sure that he will be part of the management team, but Lark simply declines. At the student council room, Setz is surprised to hear Lak's suggestion. He says that he doesn't care about it, but he is unsure if Lark will manage, since he has never done this before. Lark then eagerly declares his will to do it. Setz tells him to learn the basics from Sai, who is overly happy to have an extra person helping. He hugs Lark and thanks him. Bathory claims that although Setz has been doing almost all of the work, there is still too much of it left. Lark looks at Setz, who is surrounded by stacks of papers, and asks himself if the boy is going to be alright. At the Council, Gilles is hitting Angela with his whip and calls her "impertinent woman". Angela is on the floor, tied up, with her head down. She has stains of blood all over her, while ice created by Gilles' ability is all around the room and on her. Gilles yells at her to confess what he already knows she is doing. He calls for her to stop denying it although they have evidence. Angela looks up and proposes that he makes the evidence he claims to have public. Gilles is taken aback by this and yells, "You!!". He is thinking that if he makes this public, he will have to talk about events that have happened since the rampage took place, that he has been trying to hide. Angela smirks and says that she has no reason to admit herself that she a traitor. She then adds, "I bet my big sister would really like it". Gilles instantly slaps her. He grabs her hair and raises her head to have her look at him. He tells her to not speak of the "godess", since she has betrayed this world. He says that Carmilla would cry if she were to see Angela now and asks her with what right she seeks liberation, although her sister sacrificed herself for all them. Angela answers, "The right of someone living in this world.. Isn't this enough? Hmm?". Gilles starts saying, "You really..", but he stops when Chocolat bursts the door open and tells him that "that person" has come. Gilles is taken aback. Angela hears footsteps approaching and then someone calling her name and asking if she is conscious. She lifts her head and sees Nergal standing by the door. Chocolat and Millefeuille are right and left of him, with an expression of dissaprovement on their face. Angela calls Nergal's name in disbelief. Nergal turns to Millefeuille and demands that she unchains Angela. Millefeuille, releases Angela's hands from the vines she has created with her ability. Angela collapses at Nergal's hands, who tells her that it's alright. Angela is trying to understant what is going on, but in the end, she gives up and faints in Nergal's hands. Lark wakes up at the student council room. He has been sleeping on top of a pile of papers. He gets up alarmed, wondering what time it is. He then is surprised to notice that there is no one else but him in the room. Category:Chapters Category:Part II